Yume keishō
by Catakira
Summary: Cuando uno de tus amigos se marcha, ¿quién cumplirá su sueño? ¿Su tomodachi? ¿Su nakama? ¿O tal vez lo haga la persona más importante de su vida?


_**Yume keishō**_

El viento solpaba con fuerza y la lluvia golpeaba salvajemente la tierra, queriendo destruirla. La ira del cielo se situaba, únicamente, en una pequeña isla ubicada en el West Blue. El lugar había sido completamente masacrado y los surcos de las balas todavía se hacían notar. La shima había perdido gran parte de su tamaño, siendo sus costas arrasadas por la marea y los cañones, y quedando apenas cinco kilómetros de tierra restante, más de la mitad cubierta por un espeso bosque. Ohara.

La banda más relevante de esos momentos, cuyo senchou se había convertido en Rey de los Piratas apenas tres semanas atrás, se encontraban en el centro de ese bosque, más en concreto en un claro, en el cual se ubicaba un tocón. Todos vestían de negro y lucían lágrimas en el restro, a excepción de uno de ellos. Tras las palabras de Luffy, que sujetaba su mugiwaraboshi contra su pecho, y una triste melodía por parte de Brook, cada uno de los Mugiwara se fue retirando lentamente de nuevo hacia el Sunny.

Chopper, que había vertido demasiadas lágrimas en el momento de anunciar la muerte de uno de sus mejores nakama, observaba impasible la tumba que se encontraba ante él, sin creérselo. Sin querer creérselo. Sintió el brazo de Zoro sobre sus hombros y se abrazó a él.

-Ve al Sunny, Chopper. Yo iré en un momento.- Su voz sonaba demasiado fría para el momento en el que se encontraban, pero el reno le hizo caso y, asintiendo, se dirigió al barco con paso lento.

El kenshi se dejó caer en el suelo y le dio un largo trago a la botella de biiru que sujetaba con fuerza en la mano.

-No me creo que no haya sido capaz de protegerte.- Susurró, clavando la botella en el suelo, casi rompiendola. -No quiero creerme que te hayas ido.

Undió la mano en la tierra y cerró el puño.

-Prometí que te cuidaría. Prometí que te protegería, que te vería cumplir tu sueño.- Un profundo dolor recorría el cuerpo del kenshi, torturándolo. -Prometí que no dejaría que nadie te hiriese.

Dolorosas imágenes pasaban por la cabeza del peliverde. Imágenes que no quería seguir reviviendo. Imágenes que quería borrar para siempre y que solo quedasen las felices, las imágenes que compartieron juntos y que disfrutaron.

-Pero nada se puede hacer contra una enfermedad, ¿cierto?- Negó con la cabeza. -Y menos si la has tenido de nacimiento sin percatarte hasta que fue demasiado tarde.- Sujetó con fuerza a Wado. -Ni siquiera Chopper pudo hacerte ver los pétalos de sakura…

Más imágenes, la morena con la tez blanca, recostada en su cama, sonriente, mientras le sujetaba la mano a él. Su simple presencia lograba hacerla sentir mejor, decía, "No te preocupes por mí, Chopper encontrará la cura y volveré a luchar como antes." decía.

-Lo peor…- Su voz sonaba ahogada, culpa del nudo que sentía en la garganta y que no le dejaba respirar. -Es que… no he podido ver como cumplías tu sueño.- En su mirada se reflejó una determinación que dejaría de piedra a cualquiera. -Pero no te preocupes…- Se levantó, dejando caer la casablanca sobre la tumba. -Yo lo aré por ti. Después de todo, esas largas horas que te pasabas tratando de explicarme ese maldito abecedario valdrán para algo, ¿no?

Zoro sonrió de lado, socarrón, mientras saladas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Te juro que cumpliré tu sueño, Robin.- Colocó su mano sobre Wado y luego sobre su corazón. -No dejaré que te olviden, de la misma forma en la que no te olvidaré yo. Jamás. Mi corazón se ha ido contigo y solo me queda mi sueño y, ahora, el tuyo.- Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, duspuesto a volver al Sunny. -Encontraré a Taka No Me y lo mataré. Encontrare ese Poneglyph y lo descifraré. Si es necesario, escribiré un libro para que todo el universo conozca a la mujer que descubrió la historia oculta.- Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. -A la mujer que encontró algo bueno en mi interior. A la mujer que logró ubicarse en mi corazón. A la mujer de la que me enamoré. La gente solo muere cuando la olvidan, Robin, y a ti no te olvidarán jamás.

-_Arigato, Kenshi-san…_- El peliverde se giró de golpe, buscando la procedencia de esa voz. Su corazón se había desbocado y ahora latía a mil por hora. Lo único extraño que encontró fue que la Casablanca, en lugar de estar colocada sobre la tumba, como la había dejado él, ahora estaba apoyada contra la lápida, de pie.

-Maldita seas, onna.- Murmuró, con una sonrisa tristemente socarrona en los labios. -Siempre agradeciéndo por cualquier nimiedad.

**¡TERMINÉ! Lo sé, lo sé, ahora vienen los "¿Pero como has podido matar a Robin!?" Primero, no he sido yo, ha sido la hermanastra de Laura. ¡Hechadle la culpa a ella! Bueno, pasando al fic. Creo que me ha quedado bastante bien, ¿vosotros que decís? Cortito pero conciso, concetrándose en un punto en sí. No sé lo que acabo de decir. XD **

**En fin, el fic dedicado a Laura por darme la idea, aunque más bien debería ser dedicado a su hermanastra. Bueno, gracias por leer. ¡Un abrazo y nutella para todos!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
